Westero's next top model
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "- Eu tenho 6 rapazes extraordinários parados a minha frente mas eu só tenho cinco fotos em minhas mãos. - Tyra anunciou com a mesma seriedade de sempre, aumentando ainda mais a tensão da sala." Welcome to Westero's next top model, versão masculina!


Título:Westero's next top model  
Autora:Nayla  
Classificação:PG-13  
Categoria:UA  
Advertências:Essa é uma crackfic, gente, não levem a sério :vA:  
Completa?[X] SIM  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Resumo:"- Eu tenho 6 rapazes extraordinários parados a minha frente mas eu só tenho cinco fotos em minhas mãos. - Tyra anunciou com a mesma seriedade de sempre, aumentando ainda mais a tensão da sala." Welcome to Westero's next top model, versão masculina!  
N/A: Essa fic contém cenas Theon/Robb, Robb/Jon e Renly/Loras  
OBS:As partes em itálico são fragmentos das entrevistas pessoais de cada competidor

~*~

_"Top 6!" Joffrey revirou os olhos. "Não estou realmente preocupado nem acho que os outros estão afinal todo sabem, como eu avisei, que eu sou o mais bonito e o mais fotogênico. Talento nato, afinal minha mãe e meu tio Jaime são os modelos mais famosos e bem pagos de Westeros."_

~*~

_"Eu sinto falta do Sam." Jon suspirou fundo antes de continuar: " Ele foi um dos primeiros amigos que eu fiz na casa, ele e Robb, claro. E ele é uma inspiração para todo os aspirantes a modelos GG, e eu tenho muito orgulho dele. Você está me ouvindo, Sam? Eu tenho, de verdade, e eu te proíbo de se menosprezar de novo!" O moreno riu._

~*~

_"É, sim... " Renly balançou a cabeça, apoiando-a nas mãos. " Você poderia dizer que Joffrey é meu sobrinho... Eu odeio muito a minha família."_

~*~

_"O Sam saiu na semana passada porque ele não conseguiu posar no ar com aqueles fios." Robb gesticulou exageradamente para tentar mostrar aonde os fios os seguraram. " Ele tinha medo de altura... Pra falar a verdade, acho que ele tinha medo de tudo, sério. Mas o Jon achava ele muito legal, então eu acho, eu acho que ele era."_

~*~

_"Claro que eles me odeiam" Theon cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Eu sou o melhor e eles se sentem ameaçados, é natural. E eu odeio todos também. Robb é o menos pior, eu acho... Eu meio que tenho uma certa, digamos, afeição por ele mas é bom não mencionar e espera, isso não vai ao ar, vai?"_

~*~

_" Ser um modelo sempre foi meu sonho, desde que eu era pequeno." Loras riu como se tivesse se lembrado de uma memória engraçada. "Vocês podem perguntar para o Renly. Ou melhor, não perguntem, ele sabe todos os meus podres, pelos deuses!"_

~*~

Os cinco competidores entraram na sala, fazendo Tyra sorrir. - Olhem para meus garotos hoje, gente! - Ela virou-se para os outros jurados que estavam sentados na grande mesa atrás dela. - Eu tenho o melhor trabalho do mundo. - Ela levou uma das mãos ao coração.

Loras riu do comentário e apertou o cotovelo de Renly de leve, Theon piscou exageradamente para a modelo, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos com o atrevimento.

- Eles parecem ter ouvido suas dicas de moda. - Mindinho observou, pensativo. - O Snow não está vestindo preto, olha o milagre!

- A Tyra me pediu pra não vestir. - Jon respondeu, abaixando os olhos, envergonhado por estar sendo o foco de atenção naquele momento.

- Preto nem é a sua cor. - Robb não conseguiu se conter e cochichou no ouvido do moreno.

- Mas a vida não é só diversão, porque hoje nos despedimos de um competidor. Urgh, eu tenho o pior trabalho de todos. - Tyra fez uma careta, brincando, mas logo retornou o semblante sério. - Essa semana vocês foram reis, vamos ver suas melhores fotos. Primeiro... Renly.

O moreno caminhou pela pequena passarela até aproximar-se da mesa dos jurados, onde parou, solene.

- Muito boa foto, você sempre foi o mais fotogênico. - Tyra observou e depois virou-se para ver a opinião dos outros dois jurados: Mindinho assentiu mas Viserys balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Oh, meu deus, eu te desafio a falar mal dessa foto! - Ela exclamou, batendo a mão na mesa.

- Ser fotogênico não é o bastante nessa altura do campeonato, e olhe o sorriso, você realmente acha que ser um rei seria divertido? Isso me cheira a irresponsabilidade e não é uma atitude típica de um verdadeiro rei, eu não...

- Bom, desculpe mas posso me defender? - Renly interrompeu o Targaryen com um sorriso ainda maior só para irritá-lo. - Eu venho de uma família de militares que realmente acreditam que a maneira certa de governar é espalhando medo. Já eu defendo que um verdadeiro rei deve ser amigo de seus súditos, e divertido, que imponha amor e respeito e acho que a minha foto mostra isso.

- Bela resposta. - Tyra assentiu com a cabeça, realmente pensando no que acabara de ouvir. - O que vocês acham? - Virou-se para os outros competidores.

- Eu votaria nele. - Loras riu. - Se pudéssemos votar, claro.

- Bom, considerando quantas vezes ele _impõe_o amor dele no Loras, eu não estou surpreso com essa resposta. - Theon sussurrou, sorrindo com satisfação de seu jogo de palavras.

- Isso foi perverso, Theon. - Robb cutucou-lhe com o cotovelo para repreendê-lo mas o tom de vermelho que o rosto do ruivo adquiriu só fez o castanho rir ainda mais alto.

- Próximo, vamos ver, Robb Stark, querido, como você está? - Tyra gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse.

- Estou bem, obrigado, e vocês? - O ruivo sorriu, um pouco sem jeito.

- Amei a sua foto, muito imponente, pra mim só ficaria melhor se houvesse um jeito de fazer a câmera captar o seu sotaque!

- Bom, a beleza definitivamente vem de família. - Mindinho deu de ombros. - Falando nisso, como está a sua mãe, como está a Cat?

Robb abriu a boca para responder mas fechou-a em seguida, não queria ofender o jurado apesar de ter se sentido ofendido com a insinuação que ele podia jurar que ouvira no tom do outro. - Eu, hum, ela está bem, senhor. - Forçou-se a dizer depois de alguns segundos.

- E a sua irmã Sansa? - Mindinho voltou a interrogá-lo, com a mesma intensidade. - Quantos anos ela tem agora?

- Ela é ainda muito nova, senhor. - A resposta veio de imediato.

Jon fechou os olhos, sentindo-se mal pelo irmão e ainda pior por não poder se aproximar e tocar-lhe o ombro num gesto solidário mas teve que conter tal ímpeto e apenas balançou a cabeça.

- De onde você é, garoto? - Viserys apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, trazendo o foco de atenção da sala de volta para ele, como bem gostava.

- Não me diga que você nunca ouviu falar dos Starks de Winterfell? - Tyra repondeu antes que Robb pudesse sequer pensar em abrir a boca.

- Bom, essa foto me provou que não venho perdendo muito coisa. Olhe para a sua cara, por que você está tão concentrado? Está com prisão de ventre ou algo do tipo? - Ele mal terminou de falar e Tyra levou a mão a boca, sem saber se ria ou se o reprimia ou se cavava um buraco para Robb poder se esconder, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cachos.

- Isso foi horrível, você é horrível, oh, meu deus. Mas o que eu acho que ele está tentando dizer, querido. - Tyra começou, depois de respirar fundo e se virou para o competidor. - É que você tem um sorriso lindo e deveria usá-lo mais, não é isso? - Voltou-se tão rapidamente para o jurado a seu lado que seu cabelo atingiu-lhe o rosto.

- Se você diz... - Viserys riu alto. - Mas eu tenho algo de legal para dizer sobre ele, olhem só! Eu amo o seu cabelo mas sabe, se você descolorisse, ele podia ficar muito mais high fashion, só estou dizendo!

- Oh pelos deuses! - Mindinho levantou ambas as mãos como se estivesse implorando por misericórdia. - Saia daí, Robb, antes que ele consiga dizer mais uma herasia, vai, vai, vai! - Balançou a mão, indicando-lhe o caminho mas Tyra interveio:

- Espera, eu ainda não perguntei, Robb, por que você acha que seria um bom rei?

- Eu... - Robb fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, ainda se sentindo terrivelmente humilhado. Mas agora podia ser a sua chance de dar a volta por cima e um milhão de respostas lhe passaram pela cabeça na velocidade de um furacão mas no fim ele se decidiu pela verdadeira. - Eu não sei se eu seria, de verdade. Quero dizer, é muita responsabilidade e eu não tenho certeza se estaria pronto mas eu faria o possível e o impossível para não desapontar aqueles que eu amo e acreditam em mim e é, me desculpe, eu não sei... - Ele riu no final, desconfortável.

- Por que você está pedindo desculpas? - Tyra bateu a mão na mesa. - Isso foi verdadeiro e fofo e extremamente adorável e se eu ouvir você dizer que sente muito mais uma vez, eu deixo Viserys descolorir o seu cabelo, está me ouvindo?

- Desculpa, eu... - Robb começou, rindo das palavras generosas da modelo, mas trincou os dentes e fechou os olhos ao perceber o que havia acabado de fala. - Oh, desculpe, eu fiz, droga, eu vou parar de falar agora!

- Acho bom, próximo é Joffrey, venha aqui, querido. - Tyra chamou-o e o loiro obedeceu de imediato, empurrando Robb no caminho, que teve que descer o degrau para deixá-lo passar, mas não sem reclamar baixinho dos maus modos dele.

- Você é bonzinho demais e isso vai te custar caro. - Theon sussurrou para o ruivo assim que esse se postou ao seu lado.

- Bom, é uma boa coisa então que eu tenho você para defender minha honra. - Robb sussurrou debochado para o castanho já sentindo como se fosse explodir com tudo o que havia acabado de ouvir. - Eu estou bem, Jon, obrigado. - Virou-se para o outro lado, apertando de volta a mão do irmão.

- Oh, Joffrey... - Tyra começou, apontando para a foto dele que aparecia no telão. - Eu particularmente gosto do seu sorriso convencido... O da foto e o que você está usando agora mesmo, te dá um ar mais maduro mas não é, você sabe, não é poderoso o bastante, pelo menos não para mim. - Virou-se para os outros poderem analisarem também.

- Eu não posso nem falar bem do seu sorriso porque eu não tenho certeza que ele é seu. - Mindinho respondeu, dando de ombros. - Olhe, eu tive a grande oportunidade de trabalhar com seus pais e esse sorriso é da sua mãe, não seu.

- O sorriso da Cersei é lindo. - Tyra o repreendeu com um soco de leve no ombro.

- Não estou dizendo que não é. A minha pergunta é o que exatamente esse garoto tem a nos oferecer que já não tenhamos visto nos outros Lannisters? Eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta e sinceramente? Parece que nunca vou ganhá-la.

- Como você ousa? - Joffrey franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo completamente ultrajado com o que acabara de ouvir. - Minha mãe e meu tio são muito...

- Talentosos, sim, eu sei. Mas não tenho tanta certeza se é hereditário. - Mindinho o cortou, finalizando o assunto.

- Parem com isso, só entrevistamos três competidores e eu já me sinto como a Madre Teresa entre vocês dois! E eu não gosto disso, eu realmente não gosto disso! E o Viserys nem começou a falar, droga, acabe logo com isso! - Tyra levou a cabeça as mãos, exagerando na reação.

- Bom, eu não posso dizer nada sobre a família do Kingslayer, vai ser tudo censurado mesmo, então... - Viserys simplesmente deu de ombros. - E eu tenho certeza que o garoto não quer acordar o dragão.

- E se eu quiser? - Joffrey teimou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Então além de não ter talento nenhum, você é estúpido. - A resposta veio rápida e fácil e Joffrey abriu a boca para retrucar quando o comercial cortou-o.

~*~

- Temos que tomar uma decisão muito difícil. - Tyra retornou a conversa assim que os competidores deixarem a sala, deixando-os sozinho para deliberar quem deixaria a casa essa semana. - Quem foi o menos... bom? - Ela riu. - Eu amei todos.

- Eles são tão diferentes, eu sinto que cada um tem algo inovador a oferecer que os outros não podem mas o que escolher? - Mindinho suspirou fundo.

- É fácil ver quem foi o pior. - Viserys falou com tanta calma que ele fez tudo parecer extremamente simples. - E eu já sei quem é.

- Oh, pelos deuses, você odiou todos! - Mindinho virou-se para ele. - Se nenhum deles é bom o bastante para sentar no trono de ferro, quem é? Você?

- É, exatamente! - O Targaryen exclamou alto para todos ouvirem. - Eu sou high fashion.

- Você é, querido! - Tyra abraçou-o. - Eu amo te odiar e eu odeio te amar!

~*~

- Eu tenho 6 rapazes extraordinários parados a minha frente mas eu só tenho cinco fotos em minhas mãos. - Tyra anunciou com a mesma seriedade de sempre, aumentando ainda mais a tensão da sala. - Essa semana foi uma luta pelo poder mas não só na frente dos fotógrafos, vamos ver? - A modelo apontou para o telão que imediatamente começou a mostrar Jon e Theon gritando um com o outro dentro da casa, com Robb no meio tentando mantê-los separados. - Nós não costumamos interferir com o que acontece dentro da casa mas essa nós temos que comentar algo. Vocês gostariam de se explicar, senhores?

- Bom, eu disse isso antes e posso repetir, isso é "Westero's next top model" e não "Westero's next Best friend", nós estamos em uma competição e eu estou aqui para ganhar. - Theon se pronunciou de pronto.

Jon balançou a cabeça negativamente como se não suportasse ouvir nem mais uma palavra do outro. - Bom, eu não sou amigo dele e ele não é meu, então eu não acho que ele devia especular sobre a minha vida. - O moreno disse depois de alguns segundos, pensando em qual seria a melhor abordagem, ainda branco de medo que seu comportamento causasse sua eliminação.

- Você só não consegue admitir que eu posso ter razão sobre a sua mãe. - Theon voltou a retrucar e Robb teve que cerrar o punho em volta do cerrado de Jon para acalmá-lo.

- Eu não me sinto confortável discutindo isso no ar. - Foi tudo o que Jon conseguiu exclamar em resposta, por meio de seus dentes trincados.

- Vocês vão querer me matar porque nós não íamos reclamar, mas dizer o quanto essa discussão foi quente! Vocês querem apostar como a audiência desse programa vai aumentar por causa de vocês três? Eu até poderia usar vocês como garotos propaganda de meu bordel! - Mindinho exclamou, fazendo Tyra rir e os nortenhos enrusbecerem terrivelmente.

- Olha, nós não julgamos nem tomamos partido nessas brigas a menos que elas se reflitam nas fotos de vocês, o que foi o que aconteceu. Lembra da primeira coisa que eu te falei quando o vi, Jon? - Ela cruzou os braços, esperando pela resposta.

- Que eu precisava trabalhar na minha personalidade. - O moreno respondeu, de cabeça baixa.

- E que avanço! Eu pude ver toda essa ferocidade, que eu nunca achei que você fosse capaz de possuir, nessa foto dessa semana e é por isso que você ainda está na disputa para se tornar westero's next top model! - Ela virou a foto dele mas Jon precisou que Robb o empurrasse para conseguir se mover e apanhá-la. - Você não consegue acreditar?

- Sinceramente? Não... - Jon respondeu, arriscando um sorriso tímido.

- Bom, você devia porque nós acreditamos em você. - Ela lhe sorriu e indicou com a cabeça o lugar para onde ele deveria ir. Seguiu então chamando os nomes e as fotos: Renly seguiu Jon, depois Robb e finalmente Loras, deixando apenas Theon e Joffrey na berlinda. - Eu acredito que vocês dois saibam por que estão aqui, ambas as fotos foram boas mas não excepcionais como esperávamos.

- Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor. - Theon deixou escapar nessas palavras mal-pensadas toda a indignação que sentia.

- Eu sei disso. - Tyra concordou com a cabeça, mas logo retomou o semblante sério. - Mas infelizmente Jon não é o único com queixas a seu respeito, Jory falou comigo sobre a sua insubordinação no set. Eu estou preocupada, Theon, se é assim que você trata seus colegas e seus superiores, como vai reagir quando um designer te criticar? É um ramo difícil e não só mantemos nossos amigos pertos, como nossos inimigos também. - Ela terminou de falar, voltando-se para o loiro. - Agora Joffrey, quando você entrou, vimos muito potencial, você sempre promete tanto mas nunca entrega. Estamos começando a acreditar que nós vimos algo que não existe. E o modo como você tratou Viserys há pouco? Não podemos nem passar no ar! E querido, ele é pago para ser mal e criticar, é o trabalho dele, você não alcançou o nível de poder falar ou fazer o que te dar na telha e se você continuar assim, não achamos que chagará lá.

O silêncio que seguiu suas palavras foram tensos e pareceu durar por horas. Quando Tyra ameaçou quebrá-lo, Theon foi mais rápido:

- Eu sinto muito. Eu, de verdade, eu quero muito ganhar e eu entrei aqui disposto a fazer de tudo e passar por cima de todos para alcançar meu objetivo mas eu... Estou aprendendo e se vocês me derem uma chance, eu ficaria muito feliz de provar que eu sou capaz de crescer, de ceder

- E você, Joffrey? Você tem algo a dizer? - Tyra perguntou ao loiro, depois de ouvir a declaração do mais velho.

- Não, não tenho. - A resposta veio rápida e mal-criada.

- Então, parabéns, Theon, você ainda está na disputa para se tornar Westero's next top model! - Tyra mostrou a foto do castanho sentado no trono e abriu os braços, convidando-o para um abraço. - Estou orgulhosa de você mas quero essas belas palavras transformadas em ações, ok? Agora vá, antes que eu mude de idéia. - Ela bateu-lhe no ombro, rindo e empurrando-o para onde os outros competidores estavam.

Robb estendeu o braço, de modo a conseguir envolver-lhe as costas quando Theon se enfileirou junto deles e sussurrou bem baixinho de modo que este fosse o único a escutasse: - Isso foi incrivelmente maduro de sua parte.

- Eu sei, eu sou um grande ator, além de excelente modelo, claro. - Theon respondeu, abafando um risada com as mãos.

- Você é um cretino tão grande. - Robb tentou repreendê-lo mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso que ameaçava tomar-lhe as feições.

~*~

_"Não pedi desculpas nem pedirei! Eles é que estão perdendo, não eu, então..." O barulho estridente da censura impediu que Joffrey completasse a sua frase. "Eu fui o melhor, mamae me ligou hoje mesmo para me falar! E sinceramente, eu quase chorei de rir ao ver o Stark e seu irmão bastardo no trono de ferro, posando como reis!" E para reforçar as suas palavras, o aspirante a modelo riu alto. " Mas como eu já estava maquiado, eu tive que me controlar."_

~*~

_"Joffrey é... " Jon parou, tentando encontrar algo que não fosse lascivo para dizer sobre o loiro. " Ele não é muito amigável ou simpático ou... Na verdade muita gente diria que ele é... " Parou novamente e fez uma careta._

~*~

_"Um cretino babaca." Renly não teve a mesma dificuldade._

~*~

_"Muito babaca." E nem Loras._

~*~

_" Se eu falar algo mal dele acho que isso me tornaria uma pessoa tão horrível quanto ele." Robb fechou os olhos, percebendo o que havia acabado de dar a entender, e tentou se consertar. " Não que ele seja uma pessoa horrível... Não que ele não seja mas... Ou algo"_

Continua...

N/A:Faz MUITO tempo que eu não vejo antm então por favor perdoem qualquer coisa  
e sim, o theon é a jade omg me deixem  
e o viserys é a Janice, aquele divo  
e o mindinho tinha que ser jurado, né?


End file.
